1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical bed, and in particular to a medical bed on which a patient, especially an infant patient, is laid and retained in a posture required for medical care, the bed being equipped with a device that allows the patient in a retaining posture to be adjustably set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a doctor or some other medical practitioner treats a patient, especially in the case of treating an infant patient, it is sometimes necessary for safety of the patient to retain the patient in a specific posture on a bed. For example, in the case of sampling cerebrospinal fluid from a patient for diagnostic analysis, the patient must be kept in a sidefacing position. However, in such a case if the patient is an infant, it often hates to keep still on the bed, and it wants to move around. As a result, two or more nurses must hold the infant patient in a fixed posture on the bed during treatment. Consequently, the assistance of several people is required in order to treat one patient. In more difficult cases, a local or general anesthetic treatment is required for keeping the patient completely still. In many circumstances like the above-mentioned case, a way has been sought to retain a patient in a desired posture on a bed through easy and simple means that can be quickly carried out by one person.